One-Sided Love
by MyLife.MyChoices
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga had been homeschooled ever since she was nine years old. When she was thirteen, her tutor became her bodyguard and her bodyguard became her tutor. At sixteen, she thought that she'll be homeschooled forever. However, Hiashi had a change of heart and decided to send his daughter to the prestigious Sarutobi Private Academy. What will happen during her time there?


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Naruto_. It belongs to the magnificent Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I hadn't been in proper school in three years. My parents were my two best friends. My third best friend was an author who did not know I existed."  
― John Green, _The Fault in Our Stars_

"_Ano, S-sensei," she began saying, trying to form her sentence. She poked her index fingers. It was a nervous habit of hers that she has yet to rid of._

"_Hm?" He glanced at the younger female next to him and raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was going to say. The two were outside, stargazing in the large garden. They were sitting at an appropriate distance with a plate of steamed pork buns between them._

"_Eto," she said, not making eye contact with the man next to her, "have—have you ever b-been in l-love?" This time she did look at him and noticed a bit of vulnerability in his eyes. He quickly recovered and slouched a bit, resting his arms on his thighs. He regained composure as he sat up straighter and ran a hand though his hair. All the while during the silence, the girl knew that this was a tough question for him to answer. She was about to tell him that he didn't have to answer her question since it was a pretty personal one and she didn't want to intrude in his personal life. Before she could say anything, he finally answered her question._

"_Actually," he said, "I have." He looked at her with his dark-colored eyes and gave her a tight smile. Knowing that she wanted to hear his story, he turned his head to look at the shining stars. "Her name was Hanare. We first met—"_

"_I-I don't mean t-to interrupt, but what d-did she l-look like?" she asked meekly._

_What did she look like? He had to think for a bit on that. He hadn't thought about her for a long time. This was the first time that he had talked about her to a stranger. "Well," he said, "she was a fair-skinned, slender young woman with brown eyes and straight, dull green hair." After knowing that she was satisfied with the description, he continued his story. "We first met at a park. At the time, she was a traveling performer. She was sitting on the side of the fountain, singing while strumming her guitar. People barely gave her a second glance while some were kind enough to give her a bit of change._

"_Soon she was packing up. I didn't realize that I had been watching her the whole time. She was walking in my direction—to get to the parking lot, I suppose—and someone—I'll never know who—bumped into me, causing me to fall onto her, making us accidentally kiss. I got off her quickly and after she recovered, I thought all Hell was going to break loose. Thankfully, it didn't. She just blushed, apologized, and quickly ran away with her stuff. I thought I'd never meet her again, but I was wrong._

"_A few days after the incident, I met her again. My friends had thought that I was too lonely and had tried to set me up with a date through other mutual friends. That was how we met for the second time. I decided to give dating a try and we got to know each other after dating for a bit. We dating for about a year and then broke up." Noticing the look on her face, he decided to explain the situation to her. "We broke up on mutual agreement. We both wanted to get rid of this relationship that wasn't true anymore. We went our separate ways and that was it. We lost contact after our break up and so I don't know where she is now or what happened to her."_

_The girl next to him didn't know what to say. To be honest, there wasn't much to say about it. "D-do—do you m-miss her?" she asked._

"_I used to," he answered. That was all he said. He didn't elaborate and/or tell her another story. He had already told her too much of his personal life._

_She turned her head to look at the stars also and thought about love and its mysteries._

* * *

The dark blue-haired girl woke up, opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling. _What a weird dream_, she thought as she laid on her bed. She turned her head to face her night stand and grabbed her phone. It was 7:23 A.M. It was still pretty early. No matter what, she will always have her inner alarm clock to help wake her up.

Reluctantly, she got out of bed and walked to her bathroom to take her shower. After she was finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to her luxurious walk-in closet, thinking about what she should wear. Finally, she settled on a pair of white skinny jeans; a lavender top with a scooped neckline, rolled sleeves, and a single pocket detailing; and a pair of jet black, jeweled loafers.

The bluette walked to her white vanity desk, hutch, and mirror. She wondered what she should do with her long hair as she looked at herself in the three-way mirror. She had retained her straight, princess-style haircut, but she had let her hair grow to waist-length. The short strands that framed her face remain, but were now shoulder-length. She decided to leave her hair down like she always does.

Since her tutor doesn't arrive until eight o'clock, she decided to clean her room like she always does. After she had finished, she heard someone knocking on her door. "C-come in," she said.

A maid slowly opened the door. She bowed to the Hyuuga heiress. "Good morning, Hinata-sama," she said politely.

Hinata bowed to her also. "G-good morning," she said meekly and smiled at the maid.

"Hatake-san has arrived, Hinata-sama," she informed her employer's daughter.

"Oh, okay. T-thank you," she said. The maid bowed again and turned to leave. Then a few seconds later, Hinata's tutor was behind the doorframe since her bedroom door was slightly ajar. He knocked on the doorframe. After hearing his student's soft reply, he opened the door wider. He slowly shut the door behind him as he entered the room.

The sixteen-year-old girl turned around to see her one and only tutor. Hinata used to have many tutors assigned to her for different subjects. After a horrific event, her father hired someone he could trust. He was to be a genius—a prodigy. He would remain as her official tutor and bodyguard. And that specifically chosen person was Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-sensei," she said and gave him a warm smile. The bluette walked over to him and hugged him.

The silver-haired man accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around her, making sure not to cross any boundaries. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like the way his employer's daughter's body felt pressed against his. "Hello to you, too, _Hina-chan_," he said, teasing her with his nickname for her.

She just rolled her white eyes tinged with lavender while a smile played on her lips. She was still holding on to him, not realizing what she was doing to his body. "I had a weird dream last night," she told him.

"Oh?" he answered nonchalantly. Kakashi tried not to think of any perverted thoughts about his student. It is not what one should think about when one is nine years older than said student. To distract himself, he tried to focus on her story. She needed someone to act like they care unlike her other family members, except for her younger sister Hanabi. "What was it about?" He paused, quickly thinking of a way to release himself from this sickeningly sweet torture. "How about we sit on your bed and talk about it?"

Hinata nodded and let him go, dropping her arms at her side. The two walked to her queen-sized bed and sat on it. Kakashi internally sighed in relief, but at the same time, he missed how her body made him feel. All the while he was a crazy mess inside, his poker face showed none of what he was actually feeling. Nodding for her to begin her story, he composed himself and listened.

"W-well, technically, it was more like an old m-memory." Hinata paused and looked at him with her lavender orbs. "D-do you remember that t-time when we were in the garden two years a-ago?" she asked him. "W-when I asked you if you have ever been in l-love?"

"Of course," he answered.

"W-well, that was my d-dream," she said.

He didn't know how to respond to that. What did she want him to say? "Well…?" He trailed off, unsure of what to say. He hoped that she was satisfied with just that.

"I-I think it's a sign," she told him. "A sign for what? I-I don't know yet, but it's a sign for s-something." _Maybe love_, she thought, thinking about a certain boy.

After their little discussion, it was time for work. He was here to teach and protect her. He wasn't paid to act like her friend. Kakashi couldn't help, but pity her (and maybe be sexually attracted to her). It was too late to back out now. He had learned how sensitive the female Hyuuga was and he didn't want to hurt her in any way. She was as emotionally broken as it was. He's been with her for over three years and he's learned almost everything about her.

Hinata was sitting at her desk with Kakashi behind her, pacing back and forth. The bluette was an intelligent girl. Kakashi was teaching subjects too advanced for a girl her age. Hiashi, her father, had wanted this from the start and asked the silver-haired man to teach her these things. Therefore Hinata would always be a few steps ahead of everyone else. Kakashi had thought that this was a crazy idea in the beginning, but agreed to it nonetheless. Who could decline a boss that was paying him $65,000 per year?

After a few hours, they were finished. It was finally break time. A maid had come with snacks for the two. Hinata eyed the snacks on the tray. She was really hungry right now and wanted some food right now. She was so happy when she spotted freshly made cinnamon buns. She grabbed a plate from the tray and took a cinnamon bun.

While she was doing this, Kakashi was watching her in amusement. It seemed like the female Hyuuga had forgotten that he was in the room with her. He didn't want to ruin her fun. Kakashi grabbed a plate and placed a finger sandwich on it. Before he was able to take a bite out the sandwich, he noticed that the bluette had a bit of frosting on the corner of her lips. It was dangerously close to her kissable, full lips. He cupped her chin and used his thumb to wipe it off. Then he licked the frosting off his thumb. He never did like sweets so why was he licking frosting off his thumb? Kakashi cringed and decided to just eat his sandwich.

Kakashi was like a brother to her. It didn't bother her when he wiped the frosting off the side of her lips. She seemed to interpret as a natural instinct of a caretaker. She continued to eat her cinnamon bun and wondered what she was going to do today.

* * *

Hinata and Kakashi were at a popular café. She was sitting across from him. They were both on their phones, barely paying attention to the world. Hinata glanced at the silver-haired man in front of her. He was an intelligent tutor, an excellent bodyguard, and a wonderful friend. Hinata never understood why she needed a bodyguard. She didn't need protecting. People barely knew who she was.

She had only gone to school once and it was when she was younger…before her beautiful mother died and before that horrid event. She was very young then and barely had any memories of school. The bluette sighed softly. She had always wanted to go to school. Her cousin Neji was able to attend school. Her younger sister Hanabi was also able to attend school. It just wasn't fair! Hinata barely had any friends from the outside world. Her only friend was Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced at the bluette, taking a break from his phone. She seemed to be thinking about something. Hinata was someone who usually felt better after she talked about her feelings and thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"School," she admitted. She looked at him with her lavender orbs. "I-I really want to be able to a-attend school like Neji-nii-san and Hanabi." She didn't need to explain herself. This was a subject that she had complained about to Kakashi many times. He knew that she wanted to attend school like the rest of the kids.

By being homeschooled, Hinata was isolated from the outside world. Well, Hiashi did let her daughter spend at least two hours outside in town, but Kakashi was always there with her. The girl had never had a female friend to hang out with. Hinata may think that her father was punishing her in some way, but Kakashi knew that the man was just protecting his eldest daughter from the dangers of the world.

People barely knew Hinata. She wasn't a celebrity like all the other rich kids. Of course, she did attend formal parties and such with her father to represent the Hyuuga Clan, but that was all she did. Of course, that was her duty as the Hyuuga heiress.

She sighed. They had only been in the café for a couple of minutes and Hinata was utterly bored. She wanted to get out of this time and travel to other places, but a part of her was too scared to leave her comfort zone. This town was her home. She was born and raised her. How can she just get up and leave?

The two sat in a comfortable silence while the people around them just talked and talked.

Suddenly, Hinata noticed four teens wearing school uniforms enter the café. She almost screamed when she realized that Neji was with them. What made her even more nervous was that the boy of her dreams was with them. Hinata panicked. She didn't know what to do, but what she did know that it was time to leave. Now! The bluette grabbed her phone and started to play with it, making sure that her cousin doesn't notice her.

Kakashi looked at the female Hyuuga with curiosity. What was she doing? He raised an eyebrow at her. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. He had received a text from…Hinata. He sighed and read the text.

**Kakashi, we need to leave. Now!**

_Received: September 23_

He hadn't noticed the four teens that had just entered the café so he was confused as to why she immediately wanted to leave.

**Why?**

_Received: September 23_

Just when Hinata was about to text him back, a voice stopped her. "Hinata-sama," he said, "what are you doing here?" His voice was cold and emotionless. It sent chills down her spine. The way he was able to mask his emotions so well scared her. It was almost as if the teen had no feelings at all. He was like a robot—a machine.

"N-Neji-nii-san," she said softly. She didn't know what to say to answer his question. The answer was simple. What was she doing her? She was simply hanging out with her bodyguard. "I-I…" The bluette trailed off. She hated the fact that her stuttering got worse when she was nervous. Her stuttering was almost disappearing. It would be a miracle if she was never able to stutter again.

Then another voice interrupted her from finishing her sentence. "Hey, Neji! Who's this? Who are you talking to?" asked a masculine and energetic voice curiously. Hinata glanced at him. The male teen with Neji had blue eyes and blonde, spiky hair. Hinata immediately recognized him. He was that boy from six years ago. He was her first love and he still was. Too bad he didn't know who she was nor did they know each others' names.

"Shut up, dobe. You're being annoying," said an annoyed voice that was equally as cold and uncaring as Neji's was. Hinata noticed a fair-skinned male with onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with chin-length bangs. The shorter bangs hung above his eyes and the longer bangs hung on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. She had to admit that he was very handsome. The bluette didn't notice that she had been staring and quickly looked away, her cheeks heating up.

"Annoying? How am I being annoying, teme?!" he asked angrily. "I was only curious." The blonde male tried to defend himself from the black-haired male's insults.

Hinata finally noticed the only female in the group. The fair-skinned girl had long, bright pink hair and large, green eyes. She was very pretty. Hinata envied the pinkette's natural beauty since she considered herself as an average-looking girl.

"This is my cousin," Neji stated, introducing her to his peers. "Her name is Hinata."

"Cousin? I never knew you had another cousin, Neji. I thought that Hanabi-chan was your only cousin," the pinkette told him.

Neji remained silent while the blonde-haired boy smiled brightly at the shy bluette. "Hi, Hinata! Nice to meet you," he said in a friendly voice. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You can just call me Naruto." He offered her his hand to shake.

"H-hello, Naruto-san. N-nice to m-meet y-you, too," she said softly and smiled shyly. She hesitated before taking his hand and shaking it.

"There's no need for formalities," Naruto told her. "It's just Naruto." He grinned at her.

Hinata hesitated. After a few seconds, she stuttered, "N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her again and she returned it with a shy one. Then he continued with the introductions. He pointed to the pink-haired girl and said, "She's Sakura Haruno." Both girls greeted each other politely with Hinata stuttering the entire time. Then he pointed to the only person that hadn't been introduced yet with his thumb. "And the emo over there is Sasuke Uchiha," he said with a bored expression. Sasuke barely acknowledged her as she politely greeted him also.

Hinata didn't realize that she had forgotten all about Kakashi. He sat opposite of her, bored as he watched her interact with kids around her age. He had no problem with it. The only thing that disturbed him a bit was how she looked at the blonde named Naruto. She stared at him with admiring eyes as if he was perfect. He immediately knew that the bluette had an obvious crush on the blonde and the positive, male teen was oblivious to it.

Neji, after ignoring Kakashi, finally acknowledged the silver-haired man's existence. "Hatake-san, don't you think that it's time for you to escort Hinata-sama home?" he asked. His tone suggested that they leave this instant. Kakashi knew that Neji hated Hinata since she told him herself. He never knew that reason why, but he heard rumors from the staff at the Hyuuga household.

Kakashi knew that Hinata wanted to make friends from the outside world. She wanted lots of friends. To him, she was like a five-year-old girl that just started school, proposing the idea of many a hundred friends. He decided to play dumb with the male Hyuuga just to help Hinata and maybe annoy Neji. "Is it, now? _Hinata-sama_ doesn't have to go home until—" He paused and looked at his watch. "—another hour or so," he stated. When he said _Hinata-sama_, he was almost mocking the male Hyuuga. Kakashi smirked at him.

Not wanting to anger her cousin, the bluette suggested that she and Kakashi leave the café. Kakashi, of course, agreed as he never seemed to be able to say no to her. Before she left, she said goodbye to Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji.

After they left, the four teens found an empty table and they each sat down on their seats. Neji sighed. _Finally, that damn woman is gone!_ he thought though his poker face showed none of what he was feeling and/or thinking.

* * *

The bluette and her bodyguard/tutor arrived at the movie theater.

Kakashi glanced at her. She seemed—for the lack of a better word—sad. He didn't understand why. Was it because of the situation earlier? That had to be part of the reason. The man stood in front of her and lifted her chin with two fingers. "Hey," he said in a gentle voice, "what's wrong?"

Hinata looked at him with her lavender orbs and realized how much taller he was than her. He must be at least six feet, one inch to her five feet, four inches.

The girl was hesitant to tell him about her problems. She realized how much of a burden she was to him. The whole time she was growing up with him by her side, all she did was complain. She taking her luxurious life for granted because she was a selfish, whiny brat. "I-it's nothing," she said at last.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded and smiled brightly to reassure him. However, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

He sighed, not believing her. But he didn't want to push her and force her to tell him against her own will. "If you say so," was all he said to her before ending the conversation at that.

They were both silent for a moment. Trying to avoid any conflict, Hinata spoke up and asked him, "W-what are we g-going to watch?" Since they were already at the movie theater, they should at least watch something to pass the time.

Kakashi shrugged. "Whatever you want to watch," he said nonchalantly.

"O-okay," she stuttered nervously. After awhile, she finally decided on a romantic comedy. Kakashi paid for the tickets at the ticket booth. He gave her the ticket and they entered the building.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Naruto whined to his fellow classmates. He rested his head and arms on the table, acting childish. "We should've gone to old man Ichiraku's place instead." His stomach grumbled, signaling to the group that he wanted more food. Specifically, ramen.

Sakura sighed while Sasuke and Neji ignored the hungry, blonde male. "Naruto, you know that I've been wanting to come to this place since it opened?" the pinkette told him. She barely glanced at him as she finished up her paperwork.

"I know, Sakura, but—" Naruto was going to finish his sentence when Sakura interrupted him.

"No but's, Naruto," she said.

Naruto sighed, surrendering. "Can we, at least, order some food?" he asked his group.

"When we finish, dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned to Neji. Sasuke and Sakura were immune to their childhood friend's puppy eyes, but unfortunately, Neji wasn't. Naruto reminded Neji of a stray cat. Kind of like Puss in Boots. Neji turned away, ignoring the blonde male beside him. "We're almost finished, Naruto. In a bit, we can order food," the male Hyuuga said.

Defeated, Naruto faced the papers in front of him and continued working with the group.

After a couple of minutes, they were finished. Naruto enthusiastically called a nearby waitress for the menu.

Nonchalantly, while still scanning through the menu, Sakura asked, "So, Neji, why haven't we seen Hinata-chan around?"

This caught Neji off-guard. Why would the pinkette be asking about his cousin? He quickly composed himself and simply said, "She's homeschooled." He was glad that she was homeschooled actually. Thank Kami that he didn't have to see her face twenty-four/seven. That would be torturous. Whenever he saw her, he would always get these negative feelings bubbling inside of him.

"Oh," was the pinkette's answer. "How old is Hinata-chan?"

"Sixteen," Neji said.

"Oh," the pinkette repeated. _She's a year younger than me_, she thought. "So, that means she's a first year in high school then, ne?"

"I suppose," was all Neji said, leaving the conversation at that.

When they were all ready to order, Naruto called the waitress over and they all told her what they wanted. After she left, Neji thought that Sakura was going to intrude more and more on his personal life. Thankfully, she didn't.

"Naruto, I know I keep asking you this, but," Sakura said, "how do you keep yourself thin when you eat so freakin' much? What's your secret?"

Naruto shrugged.

* * *

Hinata was on her bed, her back facing the mattress. She thought about all the events that had happened today. Usually, she dreaded meeting her cousin. But today was an exception. Today she was able to meet her first love. She can't believe that she actually talked to him. Hinata grabbed her pillow and hugged it.

She looked at the ceiling. "Naruto-kun," she said softly. The bluette thought about the blonde male. He was just a ball of energy. His smile that shined like the sun. His blue eyes that seem to be as blue as the ocean. She smiled. She wished to meet him again someday.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Hinata heard someone knocking on her bedroom door, disrupting her thoughts. She quickly placed her pillow neatly on her bed and poised herself as she said, "C-come in!"

A maid opened the door and bowed. Hinata bowed back. "Hinata-sama, your father wants to talk with you in his office," the maid said.

"O-oh," was her intelligent response. Before the maid bowed and left, Hinata quickly said, "T-thank you."

The maid gave her employer's daughter a small smile and said, "You're welcome, Hinata-sama" She bowed to the Hyuuga heiress and simply left, gently closing the door.

_What does Father want to talk to me about?_ Hinata wondered as she left her room to meet her father. She hoped that she hadn't done anything to upset him. She had improved She wasn't weak anymore like she used to be. She was slowly getting stronger with the help of Kakashi.

Before she knew it, she was already in front of the door to her father's office. She waited a few seconds before softly knocking on the door. Then she heard her father's voice for her to enter the room. Hinata opened the door and gently closed it behind her as she walked into the room.

The bluette bowed to her father and said, "G-good evening, Father." Her father simply nodded, acknowledging her presence in the room. Unfazed by his reaction, she asked, "W-what did you want t-to talk to me about?"

Hiashi gave her a large, thin box and this confused Hinata. What was this for? It wasn't even her birthday yet. Before she could ask him, he said, "That's your school uniform. Starting next week, you will be attending Sarutobi Private Academy."

Uniform? School? Next week? Wait, what? After a few seconds, Hinata recovered from her confusion and fully comprehended what her father just told her. School? Next week? Hinata generally wasn't a very nosy person, but she wondered what made her father finally decide to allow her to attend school. Was it Kakashi-sensei? Probably. She was so happy. She couldn't wait to tell him the news.

Hinata thanked her father and left the room, quickly reaching her room. She gently placed the box with her school uniform on her desk and grabbed her phone, calling Kakashi. After the second ring, he finally picked up. "Hello? Hinata?" she heard the voice on the other end of the phone say.

"N-next week, I'll be a-attending Sarutobi Private Academy," she told him.

"Oh," he said. "That's wonderful." Kakashi sounded so sincere and not at all surprised at Hiashi's decision.

"D-did you have anything to d-do with it?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he asked, answering her question with another question.

"I-I think you did," the bluette answered, unsure of her response.

"Well, then maybe I did," he said. "Or maybe your father decided this himself. Maybe he wanted you to live a normal life as wealthy student among other rich students." He sounded serious yet it was almost like he was joking.

"P-perhaps," she said, not believing that her father could have actually thought of the idea himself.

Changing the subject, Kakashi asked, "Have you tried on the uniform yet to see if it fits you?"

"N-no."

"Try it on. I'll wait."

"O-okay." She placed the phone on her bed and grabbed the large, thin box, walking to her closet to change. She opened the box to reveal the Sarutobi Private Academy uniform. It consisted of a white dress shirt; a black blazer with beige trimmings and the school crest on the left side; a beige pleated, plaid skirt; and a beige tie. There were also a black sweater and a black cardigan.

She quickly changed her casual clothes for the school uniform, excluding the sweater and cardigan. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and couldn't believe it. The uniform fit her perfectly. However, the skirt was a bit short for her liking.

She walked out of the closet and grabbed her phone. "I'm s-sorry I kept you waiting," she apologized.

Kakashi chuckled. "It's all right. I kept myself busy."

"Oh" was her intelligent response.

"So, does it fit?"

"Y-yeah, it does. Surprisingly, i-it fits me perfectly," she told him.

"Really?"

"Really." Suddenly, she remembered the fitting she had to do a couple weeks ago. She was confused then and wondered what it was for. Now she knew. She giggled softly.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"N-nothing. I just remembered something funny," she told him.

"Oh," he said. "Well, I have to go. I'll to you tomorrow. Good night, Hina-chan."

"Good night, Kakashi," the bluette said.

The call ended and Hinata placed her phone on her nightstand. She took off her uniform and took a shower. After her refreshing shower, she changed into a spaghetti-strap tank top and pajama shorts. She got into bed and fell asleep, excited for next week.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The idea of this story just popped into my head and I just had to write it. (I deleted my other story since there was basically no point in writing it.) This story took me a couple of weeks to actually finish writing. Well, I hope you guys like it. Please favorite, follow, and/or review!


End file.
